


Red

by missthingsplace



Series: colours [2]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Colours, Ficlet Collection, Gen, M/M, Rating: NC17, Ratings: G, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 19:23:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missthingsplace/pseuds/missthingsplace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Series of ficlets, each prompted by a different colour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red

 

 

 

Chapter 2: Colours: Red

 

**Title: Red**

Author: missthingsplace  
Parings/characters: Jack/Ianto  
Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately.  
Summary: Puddles ...  
Spoilers: None  
Warnings: Character death (Jack)  
Rating: g

 

Ianto ran round the corner in the direction the yell of pain came from and came to an abrupt halt at the sight of the puddle on the floor, in the bright light of the day the red of the blood stood out starkly against the pale slabs of the pavement.

There was no sign of Jack but he knew it was his without question, dragging his eyes away from the puddle he began to follow the large drops that led away from it. His pace getting faster and faster as he spotted Jack limping badly and slowly down a passageway into and then through a door.

By the time Ianto caught up with him Jack was a crumpled heap on the bare floor, more red spreading out from beneath him. Ianto knew before he reached him that Jack had was on the verge of dying, the blood loss to much for him not to.

Hearing a noise behind him he spun round, letting off two shots in quick succession before he really had time to think at the alien ran at him with it's sharp claws glistening with Jack's blood. More red his mind thought absently as it dropped to the ground.

Holstering his gun Ianto sat down beside Jack, ignoring the mess and pulled him close, talking to him, trying to give him words of comfort as the darkness took him away. Ianto brushed Jack's hair from his forehead and kissed it softly, telling him he was there for him, that he loved him and would he please come back to him until Jack gasped his way back to life in his arms.  
  
The End


End file.
